To Sleep, Perchance To Dream
by montee916
Summary: How do you carry on when the reality you want can only be found in your dreams?


Luke slowly made his way through the cemetery, past the various marker stones to the place where they would usually meet. So many markers with so many names from so many worlds... yet as unique as each and every one of them were there was only one that really held meaning for him. The one that stood with the date marked as a constant reminder of when their life together had ended. The letters glittered in the faint starlight as his fingers brushed over them, and he smiled sadly at the memory of them.

_My Beloved Companion._

He remembered Mara's reaction when he first told her the story of what had been said in the caves of Nirauan after she had slipped into a healing trance – he had been expecting a number of different responses to be sure, but her laughing in his face hadn't been one of them. That was his Mara though; there wasn't a day they had spent together where she hadn't found some way to surprise him, right up until the end. Lost in his memories, he hadn't realised he was no longer alone until he heard her voice.

"Hello Farmboy."

"Mara." He turned to face her and felt the love they had together burning through him like a star going nova. "You look more beautiful than ever."

"Nice try lover, but I don't think flattery will be doing either one of us much good given our situation." She quirked an eyebrow with a mischievous grin. "Unless there's something new you've learnt about the Force that you'd **really** like to try out."

"If I had you'd be the first to know." Luke went quiet for a moment, and the smile faded. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you. Although I imagine things would have to be peaceful with me not there."

"Very peaceful, yes." He paused. "Ben is growing so quick. Things between he and Jysella are... developing."

"Developing? What's that supposed to...?" She paused, reading Luke's expression. "No. No, nononono... Kriff no!"

"Mara..."

"You've blown your stabilisers. We had an agreement, no girlfriends until he's at least 35. It worked for you just fine."

"It's the will of the Force, they're meant to be."

"Yeah, well the show isn't over until the Hutt wallows."

"Mara, it's his time." He saw her standing there with her arms folded tightly across her chest, a pose he knew all too well, and he wished with all his heart he could reach out and put his arms around her, to hold her close to him one more time. "You know what to do."

"Speak softly and carry a full blaster clip." Mara growled, but the fire had gone out of her voice. She sighed and turned to Luke. "I just don't want to see him get hurt. I want to keep him safe."

"As do I, my love. I've seen them together when no one else can, and you know what they say: if it walks, talks and stalks like a Quarren, well..." She nodded slowly, conceding the point to Luke and they stood in silence for a moment until the ground beneath their feet began to shudder and every horizon rang with the chimes of a bell. Their eyes locked, and the pain was clear in both their expressions.

"No, not yet, it's too soon." Mara called as a tear ran down her cheek, and she reached towards Luke. "Please, just a little longer."

"I'm sorry Mara, it's time for me to go." The bells tolled again and the ground shook harder than before. "Give Ben my love, and give him yours as well. Know that when it is time for us to be together again, I'll be here waiting for you. And most of all," Everything turned to white around her as his last words rang in her ears. "Know that I will always love you..."

The early morning sunlight shone through the window and lit up Mara's face as she awoke with a groan. Reaching out with one hand she slapped at her bedside chrono, shutting off the alarm, and she let her arm fall across the empty space left in their bed. Six months it had been, and she still felt surprised when she woke up alone each morning. Six months since some kravix with too much spice and not enough sense had collided with their speeder and ended the best part of her life.

Reaching out with the force, Mara drew the curtains across, blocking the light and dropping the room back into darkness. She lifted a holodisplay frame from beside her bed and traced his features with a finger as her vision began to blur with tears. They had looked so young, so happy together in that holo. How could she have known that was the last night they would have together?

"And I will always love you. Until the end of all that is."

Mara held the frame to her chest, rolling onto her side and pulling the blankets up over her head. Hoping to sleep, and to dream, just one more time...


End file.
